


Liar

by animelover099



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Crossdressing, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Historical, Master/Servant, Romance, genderbender, sengoku basara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: Pretending to be a man was hard enough, let alone a monk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another story that will probably go unfinished, lol! But, in this one, I'll touch upon a few themes, but I won't go too into detail with them! Also, you know me...I'm a sucker for gender benders AND I love historical stuff, haha! Anyways, enjoy! - Love, Mimi

“The Lotus Sect’s rule states that there will be no women found in paradise. To reach paradise, a woman must first be reincarnated as a man.”

“Again.”

You swallowed hard. Your arms burned from holding the wooden basket above your head. The hot water had turned frigid and numbed your fingertips. Your bare feet ached from standing on the rigid stool, small chips of bark poked at your heels and soles.

“Women won’t be found in paradise. To reach paradise, a woman must be first reincarnated as a man.”

Yoshinori, one of the two head Amitabh Buddhist monks, circled around and stood in front of you. The wrinkles in his forehead creased, and the lines around his eyes thickened.

“What have you done wrong, Yasuo?”

Your eyes fixated at the small rolls of dust peeking out from the crafted table across from you. The sun beat down on your aching back, the heat provoked tiny, beads of sweat to trickle down your spine.

“I… desired a hairpin at the market today.”

Yoshinori’s thin lips formed a straight line.

“Today you have broken two rules of the Lotus. First, you desired,” He folded his hands in front of his torso, they disappeared beneath the sleeves of his white robe. “Second, a _man_ does not desire such things.”

A frown touched your lips.

“What if someone else had seen you? Not to mention that you had even changed out of your garments and snuck out of the temple.” Yoshinori pinched the bridge of his nose. “What disaster would have fallen to our temple if Buddha did not point me in that way.”

You didn’t say anything.

“Yasuo, you are a –”

“– I know.” You breathed softly. “ _I know_.”

Yoshinori stared at you for a few seconds before sighing. He reached over and took the basket from your hands. Your arms dropped, a throb shot up your wrists and travelled to your shoulders. You rubbed your arm and hopped down from the stool to grab your dusty shoes.

Yoshinori set the basin on the table, his fingers rimming the brink.

By now you stood at the door, a heavy silence filled the room. Not even the gentle rustling of the pine leaves outside could soothe the tension.

“Yasuo –”

“– I’m going to get fresh air.”

You pulled open the door, a gust of wind collided against your cheekbones, fringing them. Once you stepped outside, you slammed the door shut. The temple bell chimed in the distance. Students and monks alike filtered into the courtyard, smiling and laughing. Things were going to get busy.

You turned on your heel, and headed towards the small, pond in the back. The willow tree above it had bloomed, and skylarks carolled. Small blades of grass and smooth stones outlined the pond.

Your reflection blinked back. Your index finger followed the curve of your jaw to your cheekbone, then to your lips. Your nose had a soft curve, your eyelashes were long. A tight bun sat on top of your head.

Here, you were a man.

From the time you were ten, you were told that you were one. Yoshinori and the other head monk, Uyeda, had found and saved you from the debris of your small village. Neighbouring enemy soldiers had snuck in and burned, and looted the entire place. But miraculously, you had survived the chaos.

Yoshinori and Uyeda were head monks of their lotus temple. An all-male temple. So naturally, that forced you into your predicament since neither man wanted to send you off to be a slave or a prostitute.

You’re _supposed_ to be a man.

You knew that.

You gazed at your reflection.

But sometimes, it just wasn’t fair.

 

~~

 

“Yasuo, wake up.”

Your eyebrows furrowed once a hand shook your shoulder.

“It is urgent.”

You grimaced and slowly lifted your face from your pillow. You squinted at the glow from the burning candle.

“Uyeda-san, what is it?”

“There is no time to explain. Quickly come with me. Our guest only has a limited amount of time to be here.”

“Guest?” You croaked and pushed off the thick blankets. You stood and tried to collected your hair into a need bun, “We have a guest here this late?”

“He wouldn’t be able to come here otherwise.” Uyeda scurried to the door, and stood outside. He glanced to and fro, “Hurry, Yasuo, hurry.”

You stifled your yawn with the back of your hand, “Coming. What’s the rush?”

The floor squeaked and groaned as the two of you walked through the hallways.

Uyeda breathed a shaky breath, “There’s no time to explain.”

From the way he acted, something must be going on.

Uyeda led you to private prayer room in the back where only himself, Yoshinori and you could enter. You wiped the sleep from your eyes, suddenly feeling much more awake when a man in black garbs stood at the door.

“Who…who is that?”

“He came with our guest.” Uyeda blew out the candle when he stepped in front of the man.

You squinted in the blanket of darkness, tips of the moon’s light didn’t help much. But from what you could make out, the man had a thick build, his garments strained when he flexed his arm to push open the door. He didn’t say anything, but you felt his gaze on your skin. Almost as if he searched for something out of place.

“Come along, Yasuo.”

You nodded, though you doubted Uyeda saw. You hurried after him, making sure to press yourself as far away from the mysterious, tall man as much as you could.

In the room, a single candle bloomed, giving off a pitiful glow. It hardly lit the room, and the windows were covered.

“This is the boy I was talking about.” Uyeda stepped to the side, his hand placed itself on the small of your back, “He’s more than capable.”

_More than capable for what?_

An unsettling feeing stirred in your stomach. It twisted, knotted and climbed up your throat like a vine choking a wheat stock. Thorns pricked your skin, and your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth.

“Your name is…Yasuo is it not?”

Your heart jolted.

A man called out from within the darkness. His voice sounded like bass, it carried a tone of prominence and magnetism.

“Y-yes.”

“Very good.”

You fidgeted, and stole a glance at Uyeda. He offered a soothing smile.

“Uyeda and Yoshinori told me that you’re friendly and easy to be friends with. The other monks and students have spoken a good report of you as well.”

A tinge of confidence blossomed.

“Looks…looks like my bribe worked! I knew my popularity would go up!”

Uyeda nudged your side, “ _Yasuo.”_

“W-what? I was just trying to lighten the mood. The candle isn’t doing much of it.”

Uyeda rubbed his forehead.

The man laughed, breaking the tension.

“Yes, I like this one.”

The man seemed to be talking to himself, or maybe someone else beside him.

“Yasuo, allow me to inquire something of you.”

“I’ll try my best to answer it, Sir.”

“There are two opposing armies fighting their last battle with each other. You are assigned to one, but your army is losing. The other forces are capturing and killing your friends and have finally caught you. They offer you your freedom and a good life if you lead them to where your Lord is hiding. They also have Uyeda and Yoshinori. They threaten to torture and remove every limb on their body one by one if you do not agree to their terms along with the rest of the monks and children at your temple. But note this, your Lord is unkind and has caused you many woes and heartaches. You have been beaten and tortured because of this one man. He is like walking disease, inflicting torment on those around him. He has never once opened his heart to you, and trusts no one.  Now tell me, what would you do?”

A silence washed over the room.

“…Honour before death,” You swallowed, “It’s hard but I would choose my Lord. Uyeda, Yoshinori and my other friends would want that as well. Even if he is unkind and has caused much pain to me and others, it is not right to sell out your Lord.” You paused, “And, if he’s never opened his heart to anyone, doesn’t that mean he’s just lonely? He can’t trust anyone because he hasn’t found anyone he can trust. As his soldiers and people under his rule, that would mean we have failed to serve even our Lord properly because he can’t trust anyone. You said he was unkind, but there must be a reason why he still has people following him, an army that fights for him. So, maybe it’s not the Lord who wanted to be unkind, but the people who made him that way.”

The candle flickered.

A long pause impregnated the air.

Until a low chuckle broke it.

“I knew I liked this one!” The sound of someone’s back being hit, “What do you think, Shige?”

“Out of all the ones we talked to tonight, I think I’m leaning towards this one. He looks a girl though.”

You shifted uncomfortably, and coughed into your fist.

“Yasuo, I want you to come back with me to be the friend of my son.”

“Go back with you?”

The floor creaked in front of you.

“Yes. It would be easy but he needs a friend his side.”

“So he’s lonely?”

Uyeda cleared his throat and poked your side.

“Yes. He’s alone in the house and as his father I can’t do much to help him. He’s not fond of me.”

The candle sweat, the wax trembled down its side. A figure stepped through the darkness, into the warm, honey glow of fire.

Your jaw dropped.

“So, what do you say? Will you be the friend of my son, Yasuo?”

_Terumune-sama._

 

~~ 

Oshu’s city streets were far busier than the small town residing outside of the temple. The air smelled rich with spice and pine. Merchants sold silk and food, children played tag, and civilians smiled.

Terumune rode his white stallion, and greeted his citizens who stopped to bow. Shigezane had been the other man in the room with Terumune. Admittedly, you have only seen Terumune a few times when he had visited the temple.

Shigezane on the other hand, you had never seen before. A blue string held his chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail, the tips touched his lower back. His onyx eyes stood out against his pale skin. He stood tall, and an air of playful bantered hovered over him.

After speaking with Yorinori and Uyeda about Terumune’s request, you had accepted it. It’s not as if you would want to reject the request of your _lord,_ anyways.

Shigezane craned his head over his shoulder, he slowed his black horse.

“Girly, don’t fall behind!”

You sighed, “I told you I’m not a girl, Shigezane-san.”

Shigezane grinned, “Could have fooled me.”

You adjusted the straps of your bag, choosing to ignore Shigezane’s teasing.

He slowed his horse so he could ride beside you.

“So, do you know any chants to make girls fall in love?”

“W-what?”

Shigezane glanced around before he motioned for you to step closer.

“Listen, I know we’ve known each other for a day but I feel like I can trust you. Besides, you’re a monk or whatever, right?”

You quirked an eyebrow.

“So, I’ve been having a little trouble with girls.”

You blinked and before you could stop yourself you blurted out, “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m serious.” Shigezane sat back upright, “I just can’t get it to _stand.”_

You stopped walking.

“…What?”

Your face ignited.

“S-Shigezane-san, please keep that to yourself!”

“But you’re a monk! Pray to Buddha or something for me!” Shigezane crossed his arms, “Besides, you’re around my age so you should understand.”

“We are?”

“Yeah, I’m sixteen.”

“You’re…younger than me? I thought you were at least twenty…”

“…You thought I was _that_ old?”

“A joke, Shigezane-san.”

The terrain changed, a massive white and black castle came in view. Two guards stood outside of the arching gate. A look of relief washed over their faces once they caught a glimpse of you all.

“Terumune-sama is home!”

The lookout man struck a large gong.

When you walked through the gate, the scenery took your breath away. Vibrant, assorted colors of lilies, daisies and marigolds waved in the wind. Cherry blossom trees stood near the pond to your right, and a red bridge extending further into the distance erected to your left.

Eunuchs, maids, and pages came running out, and prostrated themselves before Terumune as he hopped off his Stallion. A general in black armour took the reins.

“Where is Masamune?”

“Reviewing his literature, Terumune-sama.” The, what you assumed, head eunuch spoke.

Terumune nodded and glanced over to you. He motioned you forward.

“This is our new monk, Yasuo Akatsuki. Treat him well.”

 “Akatsuki-san, welcome.”

 The servants bowed.

“O-oh it’s fine! Just call me Yasuo!” You bowed as well, “Thank you for having me.”

Terumune smiled, “Shige, will show you where you are staying.” He turned to his servants, “Yoshihime?”

“She is not back from Mogami-san, Terumune-sama.”

“I see. I will speak with you later, Yasuo,” he gave a curt nod. “Lead the way.”

Shigezane turned to you, “I’ll show you your room.”

 

~~

 

The courtyard had been bigger than you had imagined. You would need to take a tour of the entire place to get familiar. Shigezane had led you to a room near the back of the mansion. Beside you room, the bathhouse sparkled, and it didn’t seem like anyone else occupied the quarters near you. Perfect.

A blue futon had already been spread out, and behind it were bamboo selves. A garden peeked through the adjured backdoor.

“So this is where you’ll be chanting all day.”

“I don’t chant.”

“Whatever you say,” Shigezane smirked and spun on his heel, “See you later, girly priest.”

He took a few steps before pausing.

“I’ll send Masamune over.”

“Already? But I just –”

The door closed.

“– got here.”

You rubbed your temples. Noblemen just don’t listen, now do they?

 

It didn’t take you long to settle in. You had only brought a small bag of clothes, books and medical supplies. Besides, you wanted everything to be set and ready when Masamune would arrive.

You were in the middle of setting a few devotion books on the table when a sudden knock interrupted your thoughts.

_Don’t tell me someone wants a prayer already…_

You stalked towards the door, your fingers brushed the bamboo wood.

“Why do I have to see a monk?”

You paused.

“Masamune-sama, it is good to greet the spiritual leader of the house.”

Butterflies flared up in your stomach.

So, one of the two voices outside belonged to Masamune; the other must be a retainer.

“Isn’t he supposed to greet me instead?”

You straightened out your robes, a nervous knot coiled in the pit of your stomach.

He did have a point – but you _just_ got here. First impressions were important, and if the two of you started off on a good note the request of Terumune won’t be difficult. Yeah, this wouldn’t be so bad. Just smile and say a few phony chants and the two of you will be great friends! Oh the great Buddha has directed me to be your friend and…he has guided me to uncover your heart! Oh yeah, that sounds perfect.

You stifled your laugh and patted your right shoulder. Genius.

“Why isn’t he coming out?”

“Perhaps he is praying?”

You cleared your throat and a rush of confidence blossomed. You dragged the door open.

“Oh bless Buddha for guiding you here –”

Your breath caught in your throat.

Everything seemed to have drained of color.

A man around your age stood in front of you in a dark, blue kimono with white cherry blossom patterns branching off the end of the sleeves. A matching white sash hugged his waist.

But the kimono’s beauty did not hold a light to his awe-striking appearance. Hazel nut hair touched the base of his neck and framed his face, bangs covered his right eye hidden beneath a black eyepatch. His skin looked like rich silk and soft as white cotton. His straight jaw and lightly dusted rosy cheeks complimented the handsome curve of his nose. A crystal, cerulean eye stared at you.

All the rumors of him looking like a diseased cripple were far from the truth. Buddha…punish those gossipers for lying about such a beautiful man. How did they even think of spreading such false –

“Masamune-sama, pay your respects.” The man behind Masamune nudged him.

You’d been fixated on Masamune that you’d forgotten about the man standing behind him!

His chestnut hair slicked back, touching his neck. Creamy, smooth skin complimented the contours and chiselled features of his face. A scar marred his left cheek, running into a straight just under his eye. Russet eyes met your own when you glanced over at him.

You tore your gaze away to look back at Masamune. Your breath hitched when you caught him staring. His unwavering, frosty gaze provoked goosebumps to appear on your skin. The small hairs on the back of your neck stood up, and your throat felt dry.

Masamune quirked an eyebrow, his lips forming in disgust.

“You look like a wuss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy - Love Mimi

For the first five minutes of meeting Masamune, you could describe him in three words. Immature. Irritating _._ Infuriating _._

The patience you had collected over the seven years of living at the temple were shattered in a matter of _five_ minutes.

After the interesting words from Masamune, you managed to brush it off and introduced yourself. You invited the two men inside. Masamune sat in front of you, his elbow propped up by his knee. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his indifferent stare hadn’t changed.  

It didn’t help that his retainer, Kojuro Katakura, had taken it upon himself to sit right beside you. When you would shift your position, Kojuro analyzed. If you cleared your throat Kojuro took note. If your finger twitched, Kojuro would notice!

“What was your name again?”

“Yasuo, Masamune-sama.”

“Oh, Y- _ass_ -ou. Got it.”

Kojuro coughed into his fist.

“Are you sure you’re a guy?”

“Buddha blessed me with these looks.”

“More like cursed.”

Kojuro cleared his throat.

You squinted.

“Buddha has also blessed me with patience.”

Masamune raised an eyebrow, “And has cursed you with a lack of masculinity.”

You gritted your teeth.

Masamune smirked, “Losing patience already? Some blessing.”

You forced yourself to smile.

“Masamune-sama, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” When he opened his mouth to reply, you quickly interrupted, “You seem like you’re around my age actually.”

Masamune shrugged with one shoulder.

“You are eighteen as well, Yasuo?”

You turned to Kojuro, “Yeah – I mean, yes, Katakura-san.”

“Kojuro is fine.”

“Okay, Kojuro-san.”

Masamune drummed his fingers on the wooden desk.

“Can I leave now?”

“Masamune-sama, you just got here.”

“You told me to pay respects and I did.”

You tapped your finger on your thigh.

“But Masamune-sama, we must –”

The door slammed open.

You jumped, your head shooting up.

Shigezane.

He grinned, “Oh, hey! You’re here! Hey Kojuro and girly monk!” Shigezane’s eyes fell on Masamune, “They brought in the swords you wanted! Come on!”

Masamune’s face brightened. He shot up and darted out the door after Shigezane.

“Wha – Masamune-sama! At least say goodbye to the monk!”

Kojuro scrambled off the floor, and hurried after Masamune.

Silence.

They didn’t even bother to close the door.

You rubbed your temple.

This wasn’t a blessing; this was a curse.

 

~~ 

You hadn’t realized how exhausted you had been until your head hit your pillow. Once Masamune and Kojuro had left, Terumune had sent a servant boy to show you around the palace. You have never seen such a massive mannor before. Not to mention the luscious vegetation, the mountain trail leading to another mansion. The day did not permit you to see every quarter. The last thing the page showed you was the training grounds.

And, how blessed you were to see Masamune, Shigezane and Kojuro there. They hadn’t noticed you. You had a feeling that if Shigezane saw you, he would call you over. And if you went over, you would be subjected to Masamune’s snarky comments. Goodness…what if he wanted you to be his practice dummy for the six new swords he had gotten. Note, never try to talk to Masamune when he’s training. What was he going to do with all of those anyways?

But, how were you supposed to be friends with someone like that in the first place _?_

Tomorrow, you will think about it tomorrow. You needed sleep right now.

 

~~ 

You didn’t catch a wink of sleep last night.

“I know someone was messing with me,” you pursed your lips into a thin line, “How do wind chimes and bells move if there’s no wind?”

You rubbed the inner corner of your eyes, trying to knot out the tension.

Right now, you were walking around the courtyard. The morning sun kissed the blades of the grass, and washed the land with a golden light. Eunuchs and maids travelled through the hallways, yawning and wiping the sleep from their eyes. The ones who noticed you, bowed and requested a quick prayer.

Being able to think of bogus prayers on the spot should be counted as a gift.

You wandered into the training grounds, and sat under the large cherry blossom tree to the right of the field.

“Today, I can say something like Buddha told me to hang out with him.” You placed a hand on your chin, “Yes, that should be fine. And, I’ll tell him to be nice or I – er, _Buddha –_ will curse him.”

A satisfied smile stretched across your face until you saw Masamune walking toward you. He held a scabbard. You weren’t even mentally prepared! You closed your eyes and crossed your legs.

“Oh, great Buddha!”

You squinted one eye open. Masamune cocked an eyebrow and paused in front of you.

“Oh, Masamune-sama!” A smile appeared, “Good morning!”

“If you’re done praying, move.”

You rose to your feet. You blinked.

“Woah…”

Masamune shot you a weird look, “’Woah,’ what?”

“You’re actually…short.”

Masamune glared.

You cleared your throat, “Short as in…as in…haha! Oh, Buddha is calling me to visit the...the uh, the market today!” You spun on your heel, “Masamune-sama, please enjoy your tree and –”

He grabbed the back of your robe’s collar and tugged. You tumbled, but caught your footing. An awkward silence settled in.

“I was just joking, Masamune-sama! Lighten up! You’re still taller than me!”

His glare darkened.

“You have some nerve calling me short to my face and trying to run away.”

“Even Buddha is laughing!”

“Then he’s going to find it hilarious when I kick your ass –”

“– Ahh! He has joined us through the wind!”

A gentle breeze swept past. The leaves ruffled.

“Wait, what’s that?” You cupped your ear, “The water? He is telling us to go to water! Masamune-sama, we must hasten to quench its thirst!”

“…”

“Fear not, Masamune-sama, for I will go calm the rushing waters! Now, if you would excuse me…”

“You really want me to kick your ass, don’t you?”

“Please not the one Buddha has blessed me with! I haven’t gotten to ride it yet!”

 _“…_ what?”

“A donkey, Masamune-sama. That is another term used to –”

“– Do you ever stop sprouting bullshit?”

You bit the inner corner of your mouth to prevent yourself from laughing.

“But I was blessed with the sweetest mouth! I cannot disappoint Buddha –”

“– just shut up,” Masamune released your collar, “all that comes out of your mouth is shit. You want to see the water? Fine.”

His grip on your collar tightened as he dragged you away from the tree.

“Where are we going?” You tried to walk backwards without stumbling, “Masamune-sama, I think we should be friends! Buddha is telling me that you need one!”

“I should have your tongue cut off.”

“That might become a problem. Without my tongue, I can’t exactly bless or pray for anyone. As a monk, that is very terrifying.”

Masamune suddenly stopped. He released the back of your collar, allowing you to turn around. He had led you to a large lake decorated with budding flowers and small koi fish.

“Oh, this is nice.”

Masamune crossed his arms, “Shouldn’t you get chanting?”

“For what – oh! Oh, yes! The water!” You shuffled to the rim of the lake. “Dear Buddha, we have arrived! Masamune-sama and I heard your wallows!”

“I thought you said it was upset. Looks pretty calm to me.”

You kicked a pebble into the water.

“There it is!”

“I just saw you kick something in there. What kind of bullshit are you –”

 “Masamune-sama!”

You craned your head to the right. Kojuro strode toward the two of you.

“You must pay your respects to the monk! He is a spiritual man!”

Masamune scowled.

“Ah if it isn’t, Kojuro-san! Though we met only for a few minutes, I can tell you are a good man! Such patience and devotion you have!”

Kojuro stood to his full height and cleared his throat.

“To have a holy man say such words to me…”

“Yes, you are blessed to have a holy man say this to you! For it is I who speaks with the great Bu –”

Masamune kicked you into the water.

**Splash!**

Unpleasant liquid soaked you to your core and slapped your face. The fish scattered, and the lily pads swam away. Water poured into every pore, rushing into your ears and nose. You emerged, coughing and gasping for air.

Kojuro’s mouth fell.

Masamune laughed.

You blinked as you sat in the water, mud staining your backside and hands.

Oh, so he can laugh.

It was cheerful, full of life and held no prejudice like the previous night. A spark of amusement shone in his blue eye amongst the mischievous glint.

A delightful tingle erupted in your heart.

 “M-Masamune-sama! How could you –”

Masamune waved off Kojuro, a smirk dancing across his face.

“I found the problem, Y-ass-ou.”

You lifted your hands to the sky, “Thank Buddha! Your spiritual life has strengthened!”

“What?”

You stood up, a platoon of water fell from your robes. You brushed away the strands of loose hair from your face. You grinned.

“How did you know to push me into the water? The water needed a holy touch to be purified! Masamune-sama, you have touched my heart. Buddha told me that if you pushed me into the water, you would want to be friends! Ah, just as the lily is with its pad, we too shall –”

“– Shut the fuck up.”

“Good heavens, Masamune-sama! Not to the monk!”

You stifled your laugh.

“Don’t worry, Kojuro-san. I believe Masamune-sama is just a little shy.”

His eye twitched, though the gleam of enjoyment remained.

“And, I believe you’re full of shi –”

A low chuckle came from behind, “Now here’s a sight you don’t see every day.”

Kojuro bowed, “Terumune-sama!”

You twisted around in the lake, the mud seeped between your sandals and lapped at your toes. Guppies nibbled your toes.

Terumune stood on the red, arched bridge just a little away from where the three of you were. A group of eunuchs and maids stood by, their heads handing low in respect. Beside Terumune was a man you’ve never seen before.

He looked around Terumune’s age. His dark-brown hair flowed past his shoulders and seemed to stop in the middle of his back. His eyes were black pools of ink, and a light tan washed over his skin. His trimmed, well-kept beard and mustache gave him a roguish appearance. He resembled Kojuro.

You quickly bowed.

“It seems like you’re fitting in well, Yasuo.”

You lifted your head, “Trying my best, Terumune-sama.”

“In all my years, I’ve never seen a monk submerged in a lake.”

“There’s a story to this one. Masamune-sama and I were trying to purify it.”

The silent man beside Terumune cocked an eyebrow.

Terumune touched his beard, “Purify it?”

“Yes, Terumune-sama. So, Masamune-sama aided me in going into the lake. Fear not, the evil omens have disappeared.”

Terumune laughed, his robust cheerful mirth filled the area. He had a charm to him, something that drew people in.

“I am glad that the two of you are getting along.”

He gave a small nod, then glanced past your shoulder. You followed his line of vision, and a shiver ran down your spine. The same thick, icy glare he’d given you when you first met returned; and it pointed toward Terumune. All the vibrant life diminished as if winter had abruptly choked spring. Birds ceased their melodies and the once gentle breeze felt callous.

Masamune stared at Terumune, his lips drawn into a thin line. Nothing exchanged between the two of them but their gaze.

“Masamune-sama.” Kojuro murmured, “It’s proper to greet, Terumune-sama.”

“I don’t need to greet anyone.” Masamune turned on his heel, “I’m going to train.”

Kojuro sighed, and stole a glanced back at Terumune, then to the man beside him.

“I apologize for Masamune-sama’s attitude, Terumune-sama.”

Terumune lifted his hand, “It is fine, Kojuro. I don’t blame him.” His gaze fell back on you, “Yasuo, are you not cold?”

“The frigid water has already numbed my bones. So, no, I feel nothing, Terumune-sama.”

The corner of his lip twitched, “I am glad that you’re getting along with Masamune. Perhaps you should accompany him during his training.”

“Understood, Terumune-sama.”

He eyed you for a few more seconds, and coughed in his fist. Then he cleared his throat, and strode across the bridge towards the mansion with his company following.

“Yasuo.”

You glanced behind you, Kojuro offered his hand. You took it and pulled yourself out of the lake, leaving a trail of mud behind. You wiped your hands on the sleeves of your robe.

“I should probably go change.”

Kojuro pointed to his cheek.

“Hmm?”

“There’s mud.”

You touched your cheek, and sure enough brown goo dripped onto your fingertips.

“Also…there’s some here too.” Kojuro motioned to the corner of his lips. “As well as here.” He pointed to his eyebrow.

“…I was talking to Terumune-sama with mud on my face?”

Kojuro looked away, a smile flashed.

“Masamune-sama will be practicing swordplay. We will be at the training grounds.” He bowed and turned on his heel, “I will see you in a little.”

“Okay.”

You picked at the muck drying near your lips and watched Kojuro retreating. Maybe it was your imagination, but you could have sworn you heard a snort in the distance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!! I didn't expect much since Sengoku isn't really a popular fandom aha! But thank you again. Enjoy!

The perks of being the only monk in the entire household was having an entire facility dedicated solely to you. It wasn’t as big as the other houses or courts but it was good enough. It was also in a secluded area, no one was around besides the few who wanted to pray in the temple.

The other perk that came with your room was the bathhouse which was connected to it. You didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on you and discovering that you were a woman. Just to be extra cautious, you used a rock as a wedge to jam the door and used your dirty clothes to cover the windows.

Though on the downside, it was quite a walk away from where you had been. Meaning…you had to walk all the way home to change out of your mud bathed robes and be the subject to many strange and bizarre looks. Not to mention the path of mud you left behind... if anyone questions you, you would say that you wrestled with an evil spirit in the lake.

Once you changed out of your muddy clothes, you choose a black kimono with red trimming. It was lighter than your previous one, and provided more movement. You made sure to switch your soggy bandages binding your chest too.

When you arrived at the training grounds, only Masamune and Kojuro were there. They exchanged a few words before Kojuro left. Masamune lightly tapped his wooden sword on his left shoulder. You walked up to him.

“Have you finished your sword training?”

Masamune’s lazy gaze fell on you, “You want to do divine intervention again?”

You held your hands up in surrender.

“What are you doing here?” He added an edge to his voice. “If you’re here to be an idiot again, I’ll cut your head off.”

Perhaps you were overconfident earlier for thinking that you managed to thaw away some of Masamune’s barrier. It seemed like he built them up again, this time thicker.

“I just happened to wander over here. I thought it would be a good idea to accompany you on your activities today, Masamune-sama. Since we’re going to be friends!”

“I reject your offer.”

“It’s okay to be shy.”

He swung his sword at you. You gasped and jumped back, the tip nearly colliding with your face.

“Next time I won’t miss on purpose.”

 “Maybe I should settle under that tree over there until you’re finished.”

“Do whatever you want.”

You shuffled to the tree at the far end of the training grounds; you felt Masamune leering at your back. You flopped down, met his stare and waved. He scoffed and returned to the practice dummies in front of him.

You idly tore the grass tickling your fingers. The marshmallow clouds wandered through the sky, slow and indolent. Whimsical breeze blew your ponytail and flirted with your bangs.

Kojuro returned after a while, spoke a few words to Masamune and waved you over. You raised an eyebrow, but got up and headed toward them.

“Yasuo, we’re about to have lunch. Would you care to join us?”

You glanced at Masamune. He scowled and his face told you to say no.

“Sure.”

He sighed.

You grinned at Kojuro’s smile and trailed behind Masamune. Kojuro stayed back to adjust one of the beaten dummies on its pole again - leaving you and the sourpuss alone. 

“What’s for dinner?”

“Hopefully poison, so you can test it first.”

Charming as ever. 

“Haha, even if I eat poison I’ll just come back!”

“Then the next time you come back I’ll just hack you to death.”

You cleared your throat. You had an inkling that he wasn’t joking.

The two of you walked past the dining hall, weaved between the ins and outs of the manor and arrived at a room in the far back. Masamune slid the door open and stepped inside.

The room consisted of bookshelves, potted lilies and rosebuds and a table stationed in the center. Swords and decorated armour hung on the walls; golden dragon trimmings ran across the bottom of the wall as if they were in an endless dance. The backdoor was open and from what you could see, a garden peeked through.

“This is your room?”

“No shit.”

Masamune sighed and plopped down on one of the pillow seats at the table. He rested his elbow on the table, chin in palm.

“Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot?”

“Of course not, Masamune-sama.”

“Then sit down.”

You smiled and joined him at the table. Perhaps, the two of you will have a normal conversation. You could ask him what he liked to do or - 

“ - You look like a girl.”

Or you could try to convince him that you were a man. 

“I know," you shifted, "You made it very clear the first time we met.”

Masamune tapped his fingers on the table. “Strip.”

You blinked twice; your heart shot through your chest. “W-what?”

“I said strip.”

You cleared your throat and smoothed out the wrinkles in your kimono. “Masamune-sama, we mustn’t indulge in activities like that.”

Masamune made a face and stood. You hopped up and took a step back when he rounded the table.

“All the shit that comes out of your mouth pisses me off.”

“I’m pretty sure words come out of my mouth, Masamune-sama.”

Masamune glared and you backed up. You laughed and rubbed the side of your neck.

“I was joking!”

“If you were a servant, I would have already killed you. You’re lucky you’re a damn monk.”

“I think so too,” your fingers touched the door, “I also think it would be better if I ate in my room. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Before you could escape, Masamune seized your elbow. And slammed his free hand against your chest. Your mouth dropped.

“M-Masamune-sama! What are you –”

“– Nothing really is there.”

You sputtered. You stepped back again and hit the door – only for it to slide open. You tumbled backwards, Masamune followed since he was still holding you. Your head banged against the wooden pane, Masamune fell on top of you creating a tangle of bodies. You were winded; Masamune was heavy.

“Masamune-sama? Yasuo? What…are you doing?” Kojuro carried a tray of tea.

Masamune got off you and brushed the front of his clothes. “Just confirming something,” he spun on his heel and flopped down on the cushion again like nothing happened.

Kojuro nodded and followed him.

You sat up and grunted at the pain jolting through the back of your head. You muttered, “At lease help me up.”

You joined them at the table and kneaded your head and ignored Masamune snickering. 

Kojuro served the tea; you and him waited until Masamune sipped first before indulging. It was quiet, save for the occasional bird chirping outside.

“So, Yasuo. What made you want to become a monk?”

Your gaze shifted to Kojuro, but you felt Masamune watching.

“Because I was grateful. The temple monks saved me when I was little.”

That wasn’t totally a lie. They did find you and spared you from a life of poverty. But becoming a monk wasn’t your choice to begin with. Sometimes...you wondered if you would have preferred the life on the streets if it meant freedom. 

Kojuro nodded and hummed. “A righteous man indeed.”

Masamune scoffed.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to flicker by. Several foods were brought in; a maid tasted each one. Lunch was silent for the most part, save for Masamune’s spiteful remarks and Kojuro’s inept scolding at his attitude. What made him so bitter? You needed to figure out the root of the problem to weed it out. Being friends with someone shouldn’t be this hard.

Footsteps approached the door outside and soon a soft knock.

“Come in,” Masamune said.

The door slid open and a grinning Shigezane appeared.

“Yo!” He lifted his hand, “Want to go to the market? Heard there’s a performance today.”

Masamune pondered for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. He turned to you. “You’re stalking me today, right?”

“Accompanying, Masamune-sama.”

He shrugged, “And you said Buddha called you to the market place.”

“I did?”

Masamune raised an eyebrow.

“Er, I mean that’s…that’s right!”

Shigezane beamed. “Oh cool! I want to see one of your miracles!”

“I too want to witness the might of your powers,” Kojuro said.

You rubbed the back of your neck, a nervous smile twisted across your face. “I-I suppose!”

 “That settles it then,” Masamune chuckled. “This ‘miracle’ better be worth it.”  

This was bad.


End file.
